Love That Is Worth Fighting For
by jcg333
Summary: What happens when Kel can't seem to get her mind off a certain blue-eyed sergeant...Wonder who that could be. Set after Lady Knight.


**Hey you guys, this is my first fan fic so take it easy one me. If you guys have any suggestions on how to make it better, please do tell in your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the great Tamora Pierce!**

"Neal, shut up! No one wants to hear your horrible poems about Yuki's nose!" Keladry of Mindelan, known as Kel, has never been the person to show emotion. But few people who have annoyed her so, only know how ugly she got when she lost her mask. Unfortunately Neal so happened to be one of those few. She threw a twig at him that she had broke off from the tree.

"Hey! That hurts you know." Neal joked.

Kel was very exhausted during the ride back to Steadfast from New Hope. Neal didn't want to stop for a meal at all for that he was very excited to see his Yamani flower, Yuki. Kel hasn't eaten since breakfast and she was sore from riding Hoshi all day. She was ready to take Neal to the practice courts, to show him how annoyed that she was.

Kel took a glance over at Neal. He was all fidgety and eager to go ahead. His face was tired and worn from the lack of sleep and food. She looked behind at her other companion, Tobeis Boon, who was just as tired as Neal was. Just then she heard Neal squeal with joy as Steadfast came into view. He nudge his horse into a gallop up the path toward the gates. Kel, letting her mask slip for a little laugh, beckoned Tobe to follow her in a slower gallop.

As she rode through the gates she could see Neal and Yuki embraced in a emotional hug. Kel had to smile at this. Well, at least she doesn't have to hear him complain anymore.

"Care to enlighten me with the reason behind that smile of yours?" Kel twisted to face Sergeant Domitian Of the Kings Own. _Oh, how I missed him._ She thought. _He hasn't changed one bit. He's just so handsome an- wait! Why am I thinking such nonsense? I can't possible still like him, can I?_

Kel, ignoring her previous thoughts, jumped off her horse to embrace him in a warm hug.

"Dom, it's so good to see you again! How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Oh, so good to see him again is it, our dear Keladry?" Neal asked, teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kel asked, hiding her embarrassment behind her mask.

"Oh, nothing but wh-" Neal was stopped when Yuki hit him over the head with her shukusen.

"Come Neal. We have lots of work to do." And with that, she dragged Neal off to there rooms for some planning of their up-coming wedding.

"What was that all about?" Dom asked as soon as they were out of site.

"I don't know." Kel said timidly. "But all I know is that I want to get out of these dirty clothes and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Here let me show you to you rooms, oh Protector of the Small."

"Please don't call me that. And yes, please take me to my rooms. I'm exhausted. Tobe, will you be okay with the horses?" Kel asked.

"Yes, milady." Kel ignored what he had called her. She was too tired to argue. She let Dom lead her to her rooms while thinking all the way, _How did Neal know about my little crush on him? Wait! What am I saying! I don't like him. I can't! He can't possible like me like that. He only likes those delicate court ladies. Gosh I'm sure tired if him thinking like this. I better get as much sleep as I can._

Kels thoughts were interrupted when Dom spoke. "So how was your trip? Not too unpleasant, was it? I know how Neal can get when he's excited." He joked.

"Well he did get me a little angry. I had to repeatedly threaten him with a duel against me in the courts when we got back!" That got a laugh out of Dom. _That's such a nice laugh. Kel stop it! Gosh I really need some sleep!_

"Okay here are you rooms. If you need anything just come and find me. Maybe I can give you some assistance." Dom grinned at her with a playful wink. Kel had to turn her face to try and hide her blushing face.

"It's okay. I think that I'll be fine. Anyways, I have to start unpacking"

"Hey, after your done unpacking would you like to come down to dinner with me?" Dom asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Well, why don't you help me unpack and then we can go down to the mess okay?" Kel ushered him into the room and in no time they were done.

"Hold on, I need to change before we go down okay?" She grabbed a change of clothes and then went into the privy. She then came out in a fresh set of clothes and then walked down to the mess with Dom not to far behind.

**Do you like it? Is it good or bad please review and don't be afraid to give your opinions. I need all the help that I can get. **


End file.
